The Starting Line Up
by cakefic
Summary: Luke’s good at basketball, but he can’t really prove that to Noah from a wheelchair… Luke/Noah one-shot


Disclaimer: ATWT= not mine.

A/N: Written for the monthly challenge at luke_noah (lj) with the prompt "worth the wait". First part is set October/November '07-ish, second part is set January/February '08-ish. This was inspired by Luke's past as a "basketball star" and how the show ignores it. Mistakes are mine, feedback is love.

* * *

"Are you, Luke Snyder, trying to tell me that you were on the varsity basketball team?" Noah raises his eyebrows.

"Three years in a row," Luke smirks, showing off his crooked smile Noah has been angling for. "Why, you don't see me on the starting line-up?" Luke's words have a sarcastic edge to them.

"No, it's just, I mean…you never mentioned it. I wouldn't have pegged you as the Shaquille O'Neal type." Noah keeps his head down, hoping Luke won't think he's questioning his masculinity. "So," Noah perks up, "were you any good?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say I was pretty good. I would so kick your ass, Mayer. If, well, you know…" Luke makes an oh-so-subtle glance to The Chair.

"Being in a wheelchair doesn't mean you can't play _basketball_, Luke. People with disabilities can do all kinds of everyday things…"

Luke cringes at "disabilities" and starts wheeling away.

"God Noah, you sound like a walking public service announcement."

It doesn't take long for Noah to realize that Luke has no interest in showing Noah his basketball expertise from a wheelchair. He sighs, noticing Luke has his back turned to him. His life has gotten so _dramatic_ since June. Coincidence?

"Okay, well…"He turns Luke's chair around, "How 'bout you show off when you don't have an unfair advantage…"

Luke doesn't want to lead him on like this. He wants to remind him it might never happen. That he shouldn't wait. But his voice is so soft and _patient_. Like he doesn't mind waiting at all.

And if that doesn't inspire him to look at the physical therapy pamphlets, nothing will.

"Okay."

* * *

"So Mayer, up for a little one on one?" Showing off, Luke spins the basketball, balanced on his index finger.

"I don't know, Luke…"

"Come on Noah! This was your idea! You know you've been waiting for this."

Noah looks away. "I never really played outside of gym class. I was never into sports…" Noah trails off.

"Well, that's okay. I can teach you." Luke winks as he sits down next to his boyfriend of the ground of Lily Snyder's driveway. "Lesson number one," he hands the ball off to Noah, "This is a basketball. And you see that thing hanging up there?" Luke points and whispers in Noah's ear. "_That's called a net_."

"Ha ha, Snyder. Very funny." Noah stands up and begins playing a game of 'pass' with the pavement.

"Ah, so I see you've figured out dribbling." Luke stands behind him, watching over his shoulder. "Hey Noah," Luke begins, speaking in a soft voice and moving quick enough so Noah doesn't notice. "Think fast!" Luke knocks the ball out of Noah's hands.

Noah laughs as Luke dribbles the ball towards the net.

"Snyder knocks the ball right out of Mayer's hands and dribbles the ball right down the court, Luke begins his own play-by-play of the 'game', "Mayer follows Snyder down the court, jumping around in front of him, trying to block him and looking like a fool."

"Hey!" Noah hits Luke's arm playfully, feeling a tiny bit offended. "You big dork."

Luke grins. "Snyder turns right, he turns left, the hoop is open, he shoots, he scores! The crowd goes wild!" Luke, acting as the crowd, uses his hands a megaphone, making a lot of noise.

"Ha ha. Okay, enough. You win." Noah throws up his arms, signaling defeat.

"Maybe next time I should go easy on you." Luke chuckles. "You really _haven't_ played much, have you?" He sits down next to his boyfriend on the steps leading to the over-sized house.

"You're _hilarious_. But I'm really glad we finally got to do this. Even if you did kick my ass."

"I told you I would, didn't I?" Luke grins, as he rests his chin on Noah's shoulder.

"I was looking forward to it."

"Was it worth the wait, Noah?"

"What? You kicking my ass?"

Luke laughs into the warm crook of Noah's neck. "Yup."

"Definitely."


End file.
